4 RULERS 2 PRIDES
by omggirlisepic
Summary: Fights... Prides...ADVENTURE... THE lion king... Follow the journey of life and death to find Kopa... The new rulers?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: Mheetu's return

10 years have passed since Kiara mated Kovu. Simba was loved by all the creatures and highly respected. Nala was the mother of all creatures like a goddess herself. However Mufasa had called Simba in a dream that it was time for the 4 elders to return to return to their families in the sky (four elders, Saraphina, Sarabi, Simba and Nala. What will happen after they leave?

" SIMBA TALK TO ME, I KNOW YOU ARE WORRIED BUT LISTEN, YOU HAVE TO RETURN TO ME , YOUR FATHER, NOT ONLY ME AHADI an Uru ( Mafia's parents) , everyone is waiting for the four of you , your time in the pride lands is ending, tell me what have you decided."

"FATHER DON'T GO, THE RIGHTFUL HEIRS ARE KIARA AND KOVU, MY BELOVED SON IN LAW AND DAUGHTER".

"Simba the prince is coming." Mufasa's spirit disappeared as samba cried "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?". Nala saw that Simba was upset so she reached him "Simba are you alright?" Simba was confused the prince, what prince and coming from where?

"Nala help me, Mafasa said...

"Said what, tell me"

"But I don't know, he said the prince is coming." Nala hugged Simba and said "Simba, I love you, but I also don't know... Sarabi and mum might know after all, they spent all the childhood with Mufasa. Nala called her mother and aunty and told them what had just happened. Two tall, lionesses approached Simba. Sarabi sighed and lay down beside her son explaining what Mafias meant.

" Mufasa had called me today he told me that the dead might seem dead but are alive" Sarabi said. **DEAD ARE DEAD, WHAT, THIS IS SO FREAKING CONFUSING SIMBA THOUGHT.**

"Nala, Simba, Mufasa said the prince is coming do you know what this means" Sarafina asked?

Kiara and Kovu and samba

Kiara and Kovu were in their dens talking about the future. All the years they had together, the upcoming rulers, their cubs... A thought pooped into Kovu's mind **: what if I'm the worst king?**

" Kiara what if I am a rubbish King?" Kovu thought he didn't have the skills to be a good king.

" don't say that , you will be the best king, caring and intelligent?"

" you think... Kiara I love you?"

" yeah I love you more"

" love ya most"! Simba woke up from his ( 20hr) nap and saw Kiara and Kovu , he walked towards them

" hi daddy , how are ya?"

" I'm fine , how are you two"?

" Simba what if something happens will I still be king because I'm not an actual prince?" Kovu asked shyly.

" Now listen to me , Kiara loves you and I love you like my own son, we all do, YOU AND Kiara are the rightful heirs it's in your blood.

Kovu beamed brightly " Thanks dad that means a lot." Kova was thrilled to here this from the King , he was so happy he had to do a little victory dance.'what was that Kiara asked as they fell asleep'. The three lions were sleeping when they heard a ROAR! They could hear the noise of buffalo running. Suddenly a full grown lion approached them. It had big , green eyes and a red mane.

" GET OUT OF MY PRIDELANDS NOW Simba roared deafeningly."

" leave us alone , get lost , before you start a fight KOVU YELLED."

" daddy , Kovu , this lion won't has something important to say,let him speak KIARA Said."The two males groaned but obeyed.

He said " Simba listen Mufasa sent me...

Before he could finish Simba interrupted" HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME AND MY FATHER'S, SPEAK LION SPEAK."

" It is I, Mheetu: Nala's brother..."

'don't lie to me outsider, Heeto died years ago... A creamy lioness walked over and screamed

' IS IT YOU, GOD SAVED YOU, MY I THOUGHT... YOU ARE ALIVE, Hallelujah, OOH , HEETI , MY BABY Saraphina cried and envolped Mheetu.

Simba smiled and hugged Mheetu " sorry,I also thought you were killed, brother I missed you."

'yes it's okay, man you've changed' Mheetu said

" uncle Mheeto welcome home Kiara smiled. The 3 males and lioness returned to their pride greeted by many lions. A creamy lioness came over to Mheeto and jumped on him

" Heeto , my baby bro is back but... you were killed Nala cried."

" hello little sis"

" older and I'M SO SORRY I left you you must hate me". Mheetu laughed and said I could never hate you , never ."

Simba said' Heeto you are now a member of our pride'.

Nala said 'you must and you shall'. Mheetu smiled and said

'Everyone there is an announcement, Mufasa sent me here because of the Prince Kopa. Everyone was confused. Wasn't he dead? What was Mheetu talking about?

**5 hrs later**

Simba gathered all the animals as Mheetu started his speech.

Timon wondered' who is this Mheeto , and there better be food, I didn't miss my special dinner for nothing.'

Pumba 'And I AM NOT TALKING AT ABOUT BUFFOLOW , I WANT BUGS.' * HUKUNA MATATA SONG*.

Simba 'hey timon , pumba , haven't seen ya for a WHILE, Mheeto is my brother and he is going to speak in a second.'

Pumba 'can't he talk , I though all animals learnt how to talk when they were babies* timon slap pumba lightly* .

Timon 'Pumbaa the lioncan speek , what Simba was trying to say is he is going to do a speech.'

Pumbaa'ohhhhhhhhhhhh'

Simba' soon I will be up there with dad' Simba pointed up to the clouds.

Timon: AHEM, not meaning to burst your bubble but are we gonna go to heaven with you , I mean OUR livin day are O- V –A= OVER.

Simba ' okey dokey, it's a place for everyone , you now what they say'

Pumbaa ' say what?'

Simba' more's the merrier'

Mheeto reached the pride rock and ROARED " ANIMALS OF PRIDEROCK, CITIENS OF OUE KING SIMBA, YOUR PRINCE WILL RETURN , Prince Kopa, EVERY BRAVE ANIMAL WE GO ON THE JOURNEY TO FIND HIM, SON OF NALA AND SIMBA , BROTHER OF KIARA, NEPHEW OF MINE . Everyone was astounded as they heard the news , Simba couldn't talk, Nala cried , Kiara cried, the female population cried.

" OUR SON IS COMING BACK Simba roared"

Nala : this cannot be he was killed

Mheeto: like me he survived, we will find him in the land of Sayon, it will take many months to get there and various to come back, who is up for the journey.

Timon' maybe I have got wrinkles on my wrinkles, but NO one is gonna stop an old meerkat from finding his grandson, pumba?'

Pumba' what you said'

Kiara: I'm coming bro.

Kovu: I'm not gonna stop till I find my buddy.

Rhafiki: my future is in the skies, so I better join this quest. In my language I'm saying: **baadaye wangu ni mbinguni, hivyo mimi bora kujiunga na hii jitihada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 days later**

' Sumba, bomba, way, kikaratiasya'. Rafiki sang while swinging tree to tree. He waited for a second, laughed and shacked his red bottom.

'What's so funny, Timon and Pumbaa asked. The old baboon snickered and continued on his way, Timon called him, so he stopped.

'Come closer, Timon and Pumbaa, then I will tell you'. He laughed as they came and bashed them on the head.

'Ouch, that stick's like steel' Pumbaa said while rubbing his head.

'Why did you do that'?

' You asked what is funny and the answer is in front of me'.

'Who is that' Pumbaa asked with confusion.

Rafiki laughed and just before he left , he shouted 'YOU'.

Rafiki was about to o to sleep when Zazu flew to him. Zazu explained it was time for Rafiki to tell everyone a story/fable. ' hurry , I except it to be a good one , you know'. So Rafiki and Zazu returned to the pride, so he could tell a story. Everyone requested the story how he came to the Pride lands, he told them the story through a flash back.

**Flash back**

**25 years ago a pregnant (female)baboon was waiting expecting her baby to arrive any moment. She smiled happily as she remembered. She told her baby everything , even though it wasn't born yet , she thought it needed wisdom. Every day she sang to him ' wisdom is the key to unlock , so many doors, my baby , don't you see, family... **

**It was the day the baby came : March the third. The baby had blue eyes , light brown fur and a little red bottom . He smiled as he saw his mother holding him, she whispered to him ' Rafiki' meaning friends, Rafiki was told to have many friends.**

**Rafiki as a teen, he is very wise but one day he wasn't always. He climbed over to the pride rock and sang to himself , suddenly he heard a cry for help. 'Kusaidia,** **kusaidia' Sarafina was playing and she slipped off the cliff, using her strength to hold on. Rafiki saw this so he gripped his stick and let her grab it , together they pulled her out.**

' **thank you , thank you for saving me , my name is Saraphina , come back to my pride so I can reward you.' Rafiki followed Saraphina to her pride, through jungles , they passed hills, warthogs, elephants, until they reached the pride lands. Mufasa was there and he called Saraphina ' Where were you everyone was looking for you, everywhere'. **

' **I was exploring , you know having a bit of fun , this baboon saved me' Saraphina said a smiling at Rafiki.**

' **you saved one-off our pride members , wow , thank you so much , you are welcome to our pride' Mufasa said happily to know Saraphina was back , she was his best friend. So that is the day Rafiki joined the pride lands.**

**5 days later**

**Bug hunting**

Timon and Pumbaa were hunting for bugs , creepy bugs, beautiful bugs , ugly bugs , bed bugs, little bugs , big bugs. Yummmmmmmmmmm *not the sarcasm*

! Pumbaa was ready to eat a catterpiller before it screamed ' No don't eat me , I'm disgusting, horrible , kutisha , I won't fill your tummy up , snails , worms , please not me'. Pumbaa looked at the bug , he felt sorry for it , did they really have to eat it , couldn't they be friends? Before he could answer Timon got there first ' look bug, you are food , we need to eat'.

' I am not an ordinary bug , I am a catterpiller , almost a butterfly' It said while crying.

' Timon he is so cute , can we keep him , please , please say yes' Pumbaa asked worried. Timon thought about it and said ' alright kid , what is your name'.

' kiwavi, it means butterfly'.

' your new name is kipepeo , which means butterfly as you are going to turn in one soon'

' tomorrow , it is happening tomorrow, please stay with me while it happens'. Timon and Pumba promised to stay with kipepeo while he entered his

Chrysalis.

**fly with my new wings**

Crack, crack , crack , BANG! kipepeo had turned into a butterfly , he span around , flying everywhere, he laughed when he saw Tiomon and Pumbaa asleep.

He whispered ' lazy bones'. She flew out of the pridelands far, far away.

By this time , Timon and Pumbaa had woken up and noticed kipepeo disappearance. They searched every leaf pile , every tree , every mouth , but still they couldn't find him. They were worried and thought she had died. Pumbaa cried ' kipepeo , kipepeo come home , please ...'

However kipepeo wasn't home , she was held captive by a grey Warthog ( pumbaa's enemy , Adui). He was going to fry her and eat her afterwards. What could she do to stop him? Where is Timon and Pumbaa? Who is her knight in shining armour? Why would Adui eat a little butterfly like Kipepeo ?

Pumbaa sniffed and sniffed. Wait , he remembered that smell , yes it was Adui. ' Timon , I know who might know where Kipeepo is, I smell Adui , my long , lost enemy'. Pumbaa followed his nose as they came to a valley with a little house , they knocked on the door. No answer, again and again , with no answer. Who was in there ? Did they have Kipepeo? Timon opened the door ( it wasn't locked), they stepped in and went through every door , until they found Adui with Kipepeo.

' hahahah, you can't stop , me never' Adui said with evil in his eyes

Timon and Pumbaa charged , knocking Kipepeo out of Adui 's hands. Oh no , Kipepeo fell in to the pot , luckily Timon caught him. Timon climbed unto Pumbaa , with Kipepeo in his hands , they escaped and returned to the Pride lands.

' bye , bye' Kipeepo said one day as it was leaving.

' bye ' Timon and Pumbaa cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is a flash back when Kiara and Kopa were kids.

**Crying on your shoulder**

**Kiara was playing with Rafiki's nephews when she fell over and scraped her knee, she didn't cry , but ignored everyone. Kopa was worried and walked over to hear Kiara screaming at him 'Idiot , didn't I tell you to get lost, I am fine, it's not like I'm a baby or something, go away...'**

**Kopa was annoyed and hurt... he was only trying to help , so why did Kiara blow her top wait.. Kopa remembered something Kiara doesn't like help or to admit it when she needs it. He needed to trick her, but how to do it?**

' **Ok , I know it's probally a fracture, the worst it is is death , the least is a fracture Kopa lied, crossing his paws.'**

**Kiara thought about what Kopa had said was it it can't be true, I can't die, no, I'm too young to die, what have I done.**

' **Kopa where you going, You can't leave me, when I have reached the dying stage, blood, ewww, blood, noooo.'**

**Kopa chuckled, he couldn't keep it in ' I was joking , It's just I hate when your in a mood, you are so... well that would be rude... owww why dod you hit me'. Kopa said as Kiara punched him.**

' **Less of that, a girl this beautiful can't die this young'**

' **I didn't know you are yoyung and beautiful ?' Kopa asked as Kiara kicked him .**

'**kopa?'**

'**yeh'**

' **you know when daddy says that you will be King of the pridelands... What about me?'**

**Kiara was a bit jealous , she didn't really want be queen but...**

' **you will be queen and will be king, I promise.'**

**Kiara was mad couldn't he see that there is only one ruler and .. it wasn't her**

' **well you are going to have to break that promise , because two kings and two queens in one pride?'**

'**yeah , but we are the chosen ones, dad won't chose one over the over.'**

' **Kopa you are the chosen one.' Kiara left in a hurry .**

**Kopa loved, he hated it when she was hurt or upset.. How was he going to talk to her now , she doesn't want to listen to him. **

**Just then in the bushes appeared Zara she pounced on Kopa before he could see her and said ' Hello , hello ,Kopa why does everyone hate , you and ges what I do too. With that she finished him off and there was blood marks all over him. When Kiara came back she was too late ...**

' **No, noo, Kopa , don't leave me I'm so sorry , please, this is all my fault.' Kiara cried and cried, what would the others say...**


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback continues...

**Simba was furious but mostly upset everyone was crying and singing the titanic song.**

' **every time , I close my eyes, ( some thing like that) I hear you , I see you ( sorry guys if it's wrong).**

**Kiara cried ' I should be killed it was my fault Zara was meant to kill me, let me go ...' The lionesses surrounded Kiara before she could anything stupid.**

' **My son...' Simba started to be finished off by Nala ...**

' **is in a better place'.**

**Kopa was hurt , not dead, but everyone though he was. No one was here he thought, everyone left him... He cried and cried until a grey lioness stopped him ' sssssssh, darling , sweetie what's your name'?**

' **kk..Kopa' He stuttered**

' **I will have none of that Kopa , my name is Dezi , now Kopa what is the matter with you... Dezi noticed all the marks on Kopa.'**

' **Who did this?'**

' **Zara'**

' **Common Kopa, that ugly mutt, Zara ain't gettong away with that , but for now, let's fix your little mess and go home'. Kopa told Dezi every thing , many times she told him to go back to his pride , but he refused. So she raised him as her own and when he became a teen , she let him go and explore the jungles.**

' **bye Dezi , I will miss you' Kopa said.**

'**oh, my baby is all grown up , DO NOT eat all my zebra , before you go or my buffalo'. Dezi was prptective over her food, Kopa had to eat all the Zebra in the pride.**

' **yeah , about that..**

' **you shut up and go... Remember when you are in the jungle don't send me a card , JUAT FOOD!**

' **bye Dezi, see ya, this was the start of Kopa's journey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kopa's life in the jungle part 1**

Kopa was riding on a elephant to the jungle. To start his brand new life, he already passed , billions of tree's , was time yet?

' Are we there yet' Kopa asked the elephant.

' No , you asked me exactly 23 seconds ago , so Nooo.'

'ok. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13..14...15...16...17.., what comes after 17?'.

' 18 and you can't count, unless you know all the numbers after infinity.'

' huh, nothings after infinity it goes on and on'

' just like our journey , if you don't nicely close your mouth.'

' some one's polite'

' why thank you, my grandma taught me manners on like *cough* some people.'

' Ever heard of being sarcastic?'

'yes'

'I was then'

2 days later

Kopa had arrived in the jungle ( no thanks to the elephant). He was now making a home out of sticks and leaves in the tree's when he met a beautiful , young, lioness, Vitani.

' Need some help'

' no , I'm fine'

' I can see that'. Vitani helped Kopa and showed him her home in the jungle, it was beautiful with vines attached to tree's like swings ' this is where all the great things happen.'

' Vitani is the name , you are...

' Kopa'

Vitani smirked and shoke Kopa's paw that was the start of their relationship.

6 months later Vitani and Kopa were best friends and used to each over. Kopa wanted to ask her bu would she say no...

She is different than any other lioness to me , make her say yes...

Kopa and Vitani were taking when he asked her.

' Vitani , will you be my mate'

' Kopa , I'd love to but...

' but what?

' I can't after my mate died'

' your mate , I'm so sorry , he must of been a great lion'

' he was ...

' Vitani ?

' Kopa I love you , but you don't want me'

' I do , will you be my mate ... please

' sorry I can't and with that.' Vitani ran away in the jungle, she heard the tree's swinging. Rafiki swung down from the tree's ' who's a foolish lion, come on ask me'

' who'

'you' Rafiki bashed her in the head.

'ouch , that hurt'

' you know Kopa is hurt he loves you , don't feel sad , your mate wants you to be happy, go on , go back to him'.

' he does, than I will but he won't accept again'

' what do you mean again , you rejected him twice, now go' Rafiki disappeared as Vitani returned to Kopa.

' Are you ok' Vitani nodded.

' Ask me that question again'

' How do you know I want you back' Vitani was feeling stressed will he reject her.

' Just joking'

' Vitani want to be my mate' Vitani licked Kopa and said

' love too.'


	6. Chapter 6

"asante sana, squash banana, wiwi nugu, Mi Mi apana" Rafiki sang happily,

' Rafiki, be quiet, I am trying to sleep'. Kopa complained . However being a stubborn baboon, he said no.

' who are you?' Rafiki asked Kopa.

' Who do you think I am'

' A squashed bannanna' Rafiki started again.

' you don't know me' Kopa was annoyed, this baboon had no right to call him out of all things a squashed banana, is that an ugly banana, and I thought I was rude.

'Of course I do , but I think you have forgotten' Rafiki simply said, he was about to swing on a tree when Kopa called him.

' Wait, what do you mean by that'

' I don't know what are you talking about'

' spit it out monkey'

' no'

'what?'

'no'

'why?'

'this is why' Rafiki grabbed some bannana's and pelted Kopa ' yes. See you are a squashed banana ... and a prince too.' Kopa heard Rafiki prince, he was no prince... Unless, no...

' Prince, I'm no prince'

'Oh yes, Prince Kopa, you remember that day , don't you'

' Dad and everyone left me'

' No little Baboon , they loved you , they cried for years, they tried to nurse you but ... they coudn't , so everyone thought you died'.

' Firstly how do I know you are not lying and secondly I'm not a baboon'

' oh you are,** "asante sana, squash banana, wiwi nugu, Mi Mi apana, **hmmm,did you forget your sister Kiara!'

Kopa thought , hmmm , Kiara, blue eyes, cheeky grin,golden fur , my sister... Whoa I remember everything, whoa do I see her crying for me , my mother , my father, uncle mheetu, hmmm , he was killed by scar but he is here, some guy around Kiara, oh they are mates Kovu, KOVU I missed him. Grandma Saraphina and Grandma Sarabi, Timon and Pumbaa

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata?

Yeah. It's our motto!

What's a motto?

Nothing. What's a-motto with you?

Those two words will solve all your problems

That's right. Take Pumbaa here

Why, when he was a young warthog...

When I was a young wart hog

Very nice

Thanks

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after every meal

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And oh, the shame He was ashamed

Thought of changin' my name What's in a name?

And I got downhearted How did ya feel?

Everytime that I...

Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

Oh. Sorry

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

_(Repeats)_

I say "Hakuna"

I say "Matata"

Oh how those lyrics cheers everyone. Got to go to bed Kopa SNORE,SNORE!

Kopa's Nightmare: I returned to the pride lands, Vitani avoided me , monkey's threw coconuts at me, ouch! Nala slapped me,my tw grandmothers scratched me. Dad clawed me, everyone hated me, nooooooooooooo, what did I do.

' Stop, I am your son , Kopa

' Imposter , Kopa is dead' Simba was about to hit me when I woke up. Would everyone hate me?

' Vitani will you hunt while I sleep

' You sleep for 20 hrs a day, get a grip, I only sleep for 9 hrs a day.

' But I'm sooooooooooo tired and hungry , I want dinner when I wake up

' oh really, you better wish really hard , because it isn't coming true, come on hunt with me' Vitani said crossing her paws.

' Ok, you do the hunting...

' I do the eating, come on Kopi'. Vitani and Kopa raced to the part of the jungle where the gazelles live. Yummy, they attacked, killing two humongous gazelles, delicious, they started feisting away. When the y finished Vitani asked Kopa to help with the next.

' No way , I used all my energy , time for another nap'

' Kopa...

' WHY ARE YOU SO HUNGRY'

' Well you have eaten all the food and a girls got to eat'.

' Where is the girl , come on , show me'. Vitani punched Kopa playfully.

Some thing was worrying Vitani. HMM , never mind, but what happends if I tell him, will he h-hate me? Why did I say yes, why do I get myself into these situations.

As was Vitani thinking ,Kopa was being a lazy lion was sleeping? REALLY how rude, when Vitani was hunting. HMM lionesses do all the work, I though everything was cleared in the 1900's suffragettes, no, well now we have to make lioness's vote, hmm, how to do it.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! A little bug stung Kopa and he scramed. Red spots appeared on his fur. Vitani laughed and came over with a special African cream, carefully dabbing it on Kopa's face.

' Kopa you should really take more care

' i'm careful'

'careless'

'I care about my hair what do you think'

' And I thought I was the girl, is that your feminine side'

' Hey, I'm not a feminine'

'that's not what i'm seeing... what stop!' Kopa pulled Vitani closer and whispered 'you sure about that'.#

' Vitani you never told me about your family so...'

' Why do you want to know you never told me' Vitani won't tell him she promised herself that, ever since they were mates. SHEE CANT TELL HIM. Kopa can't know, never. It would ruin their relation ship, but... He would find out sooner or later... And nobody wants to see a mad male, no , but when?

Kopa sighed , he didn't know his family they didn't care why should he tell her. They abandoned him as an injured lion. Never could he return or trust them again.

' Kopa , my dad was a lion , I never knew, but I came here in the jungle to find him, when I couldn't find him, I found you instead.' Kopa smiled but whisperd ' that wasn't the answer to my question'.

' My mum , well her name is, ummm...

' nice name, go on...'

' Zara


	7. Chapter 7

' What?'

' Kopa , my mom is Zara, she almost killed you, you must hate me, go on leave me'

' I...

' PLEASE GO'

' I love you , don't you know you are your own person , you are not her

' No Kopa, I don't deserve you

' Oh yes you do , we deserve each over' Vitani pounced on Kopa and licked him , then she smiled.

' Vitani...

' yes'

' Ummm, you don't know me , I'm Kopa brother of Kiara, son of Simba and Nala'.

' Kopa you know, Kiara is my sister in law'

' yeah ,because of me'

' yes , but she was before too, because she is mates with my brother Kovu.'

Arrows flying, into silence  
Broken pieces, lying around where it went down  
Waters risin, back to silence  
Quietly crying, wondering how  
And look at us now

We thought our love would take the world by storm

Are we too far apart?  
Two worlds among the stars  
You're gonna take a piece of my heart if you leave  
So its two separate ways  
Or am I too late to say "I wanna fight for what we got  
Cause I believe in family"  
In family

So are we still trying, or simply surviving  
Facing these giants, the bigger they are the harder they fall  
But I still believe in the dreams we've been dreamin  
The hope that we built on  
Its never too far, never too far

If we choose to turn and let these walls fall down

Are we too far apart?  
Two worlds among the stars  
You're gonna take a piece of my heart if you leave  
So its two separate ways  
Or am I too late to say "I wanna fight for what we got  
Cause I believe in family"  
In family, in family

I still believe…  
I still believe…

That we're not too far apart?  
Two worlds among the stars  
Don't take a piece of my heart please don't leave  
It's not too late to say: "Father show us the way  
To fight for what we got  
Cause You believe in family, in family"

In family, In family

Kopa and Vitani relised that they soon had to find their family, they couldn't just leave them hanging. Vitani left years after Kiara became mates with Kopa to find love, now they had to return. Everyone was waiting , it's not too late, they could look for them, is it too late? Simba was waiting.

Are we too far apart?  
Two worlds among the stars  
You're gonna take a piece of my heart if you leave  
So its two separate ways  
Or am I too late to say "I wanna fight for what we got  
Cause I believe in family"  
In family

So are we still trying, or simply surviving  
Facing these giants, the bigger they are the harder they fall  
But I still believe in the dreams we've been dreamin  
The hope that we built on  
Its never too far, never too far

If we choose to turn and let these walls fall down

Are we too far apart?  
Two worlds among the stars  
You're gonna take a piece of my heart if you leave  
So its two separate ways  
Or am I too late to say "I wanna fight for what we got  
Cause I believe in family"  
In family, in family

I still believe…  
I still believe…

Believe in your dreams and they will come true. Kopa knew his family cared and was coming for him but... when? He already waited all his life, so why now? Because they care and love him.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the pridelands, Simba and the others were saying goodbye to Mheetu , Kovu , Kiara ,Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa.

' Hurry back' Simba said.

' Kiara , be careful, please, you don't want to catch a jungle bug' Nala bugged Kiara.

' Mum, I'm not a kid, besides I never get sick'.

' Oh my baby is growing'

' Baby, huh, I'm an adult'.

The journey had started. Where is Kopa , will they find him?

Is Kopa the boy they raised?

Will he accept them?

To find Kopa they crossed to rivers; the river of the lions and the rivers to the city. Cross the wrong river, cross the wrong path, you will end up in danger. Danger is mysterious , danger can cause death. In danger because of starvation , lost hope?

Rafiki sensed that by the way the river was flowing in the right direction , was the way to Kopa. They followed the river to a little cave and spent their night there. Kiara felt really sick and nauseous but why can't she stop to vomit every five minutes... Wait...(vomit falls on Kovu).

' eeee, Kiara I prefere showering with **fresh and clean** water not vomit, I mean this perfume isn't even my kind' Kovu argued by washing off the vomit.

' Kovu , please, why can't I stop throwing up'

' Kiara are you ok'

'No' Kiara threw up every single section of the cave, what a disgusting sight.

' EEE, l-look at that mess!' Timon screamed climbing on Pumba ' It can't touch me , never.'

It has been a couple of months since the gang separated from the pride heading to Sayon. There were many fights between different prides along the way , however many were injured no animal was killed. It was planned to reach their destination in a month.

Everyone was sleeping that night in Beble. An old lion approached them and roared" who do you think you are in MY pride, huh , outsiders, LEAVE NOW or you will be killed". The lion woke everyone up.

Timon: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh , muma sssssave me.

Pumba*sucking thumb* I want my mummy.

Old lion: anything to say before death

Kiara: What a moment , death , I don't look good dead but alive...

Kovu:yeh ,bring it on, fight call your best lions, meet you here in 1hr

old lion: if we win the battle you are our slaves for a year, and if you win...

Kiara: you give us your land and all your food, and... lead us to Sayon

old lion: princess thats a deal

Kiara : oh you are gonna get it.

Simba and Mufasa

Simba was worrying why hadn't they returned yet, had they even found Kopa?

Mufasa called" SIMBA DO NOT FRET GOD IS WATCHING OVER THEM THEY WILL NOT DIE , GOD WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT, THEY WILL WIN A FIGHT IN A COUPLE OF HOURS, GAIN LAND AND WEALTH. Other lions will lead them to Sayon: THIS JOURNEY WILL TAKE A MONTH, THEN THE WILL RETURN IN MONTH SEPTEMBER THE SECOND."

Simba : went to Nala , Sarafina and Sarabi and siad: what happens if father calls us before they return?

Nala: that will never happen.

Sarabi: What , why would you think that?

Sarafina: but we may die before that?

Sarabi: NO, NO ,NO, MUFASA WILL KEEP HIS WORD.

THE BATTLE BETWEEN PRIDES

It was time for the fight, Mheeto ordered the lions as it begun. Blood soaked the ground. Pain , cries for sorrow and help. Bodies like blankets for the ground. Death was coming , coming.

Macita (old lion): well well well, I see you wern't joking and neither were we... CASIYRA, KIVA, PUNITA...

It looked like the they were winning until Casiyra slashed Kiara's paw, so Kovu stayed behind to tend it , while the others fought.

Kiara: Kovu I failed my father and you

Kovu: How could you say that , you are not a failure to anyone, ok?

kIARA: but ... we are gonna lose

Kovu: We are winning, you heard?

With that Kovu injured Macita and they won!

Mheeto: we won so give us your land and show us the way to Sayon.

Pumba: Mama MIA

Timon: Geddin

Macita: Really?MEDICE, SHOW THEM THE WAY TO SAYON , NOW. Medice was grey lion with blue eyes.' This land is yours , go on take it.'

Mheeto: , We can't do that , it was just to prove something , but we need to know the way so...

Kiara looked at Medice before she called :Medice you are not like those lions why are you in there pride ?

Medice: my father and mother died , I am their slave ...


	9. Chapter 9

They were now not far from their destination, Medice led them every step of the way. She had joined their group and promised to also join the was all going well until Kiara started vomiting again , Medice reached to help.

' I DON'T know what is happening, please help me'

' Kiara, I think you are...

'yes'

' PREGNANT?'

' Oh, that is way I feel so sick.' Medice told the others that Kiara was pregnant, so Kovu reached Kiara ' Go sit , while we hunt'

'No and never, thats the only thing I do'

' Kiara'

' But I never get to hunt ( Kiara looked at Kovu and changed her mind) , ok but you better hunt a good Zebra or I will have to do the hunting'

' haha, it will never come to that' And with that the others left Kiara, Kiara felt bored , did they really think she would watch them hunt? Do birds fly?

Kiara ran to a little rock and saw a lion approach her wait... Vitani

' Who are you go away' Vitani said.

' Vitani, it's me Kiara , don't you remember me.' Tears started flooding Kiara's eyes , why did Vitani leave all of a sudden.

' Kiara... KIARA! Oh I have missed you'

' Why did you leave us'

'oh' Vitani felt guilty has she caused so much trouble and chaos. ' Everyone had someone , I didn't fit in'

' I see you have found , that someone' Kiara said raising both eyebrows.

' Yeah but at least I'm not pregnant'

' How do you know'

' darling, how can I not notice that tiny bump'. Vitani welcomed Kiara to her den and told her to wait, little did she know about he else lived there.

A creamy – yellow lion with a red mane approached Kiara ' Who are you and go away , now'

' How dare you, Vitani let me stay here'

' Vitani , how did you know her.'

' Not telling you, dumbo'

' hey , tell me'

' dude, I'm her sister in law '

' oh , how?

' My mate Kovu, stop with these questions'

' Kovu is your mate'

' Right , sherlock'

' Who are you ?

' PRINCES KIARA PENOLOPE HOPE , want to know the answer ask Simba.'

' Kiara , it is me Kopa, remember'. Kiara looked at Kopa and thought taht they looked the same but , it can't be true can it?

' You are not my brother'

' Yes I am and you are sisters with Vitanin because she is my mate'

' Yeah right, Vitani knows better than to mate you... Wait she has done it again, man she cannot live without me'.

' You talk too much'

' Well observed and here is your prize' Kiara playfully punched him.

' How did you end up here?'

' The others were hunting , I was curious and all that...

' Curiousity killed the cat and I should know because I'm one'

' yeh and you are the one with the questions' Kiara hugged Kopa and smiled ' Kopa , I'm glad that my big bro is back.'

' I'm glad , you are here, I missed you' and with that they hugged again and again. They were brother and sister united.

' ah, group hug'Vitani said jumping in between both of them.

' KOPA WHERE IS MY PIGGY back, now' Kiara said.

Kopa shaked his head ' girls are so weird, they are aliens.' Kopa laughed and gave Kiara a piggy bag and later they sat down ready to eat.

' Vitani, did you hunt any Zebra?' Kiara asked.

' yeah or buffollow, I am starving'

' You ate an hour ago' Vitani said.

' So, I'm hungry'

Vitani passed Kiara the biggest Zebra , so Kopa complained. Vitani answered ' We have a pregnant lady present'

' Really , yay , I am going to be an uncle, hmm, Uncle Kopa, Uncle Kopian?' Kiara smiled and dug in like it was for her life, Kopa soon did the same.

Vitani sighed and said' Siblings are a like'. Kiara spat a bit of Zebra skin out ' Me and him, no,no, no,no, I am the pretty and elegant one , he is the annoying one'.

' By elegant you mean clumsy'

' me , clumsy , so rude,

'And I think you can't even hunt, like a lion'

' Oh no you didn't'

' Oh yes , I did'

' Well never can you.'

' watch and learn' Kopa chased a Zebra but it outran him and made him crash in nettle's'

' haha, I watched to see you miss and I learned not to let you hunt'


End file.
